


Выключи камеру

by LABB, WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABB/pseuds/LABB, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019





	Выключи камеру

Баки шлепает босыми ногами по палубе, оставляя за собой песчаный след, тяжело плюхается на сиденье напротив Стива и залпом осушает бутылку воды. Стив как завороженный смотрит, как двигается его кадык, как стекает струйка воды вдоль подбородка, блестят на солнце капельки пота на шее и правом плече.

– Ну и пекло. – Баки отшвыривает в сторону пустую бутылку и трясет головой, разбрызгивая вокруг соленую морскую воду с длинных волос. Тяжелые мокрые пряди липнут к щекам. – Долго еще?

– Мы закончили быстрее, чем рассчитывали, так что еще часа два. Отдыхай. 

– М-м-м… – Баки лениво откидывается на бортик лодки и вытягивает ноги, почти касаясь Стива. 

Баки весь в песке, Стив фыркает, хватает его за щиколотку и тянет к себе, устраивая ступни у себя на коленях, аккуратно стряхивает большим пальцем подсохшие песчинки:

– Смотри, сколько грязи притащил, – притворно ворчит он, но кто бы мог подумать, что в сильных руках Капитана Америки столько нежности. 

Баки блаженно прикрывает глаза. Заручившись молчаливым одобрением, Стив проводит руками вверх, скользит вдоль его ног, вычерчивает большими пальцами волнистые узоры на коже. У Баки узкие ступни и аккуратные щиколотки – ладони Стива могут обхватить их едва ли не целиком, и он, конечно же, так и делает, сжимает легонько, массирует по очереди ступни, гладит ноги Баки от кончиков пальцев до колена, стирая сантиметр за сантиметром налипший мокрый песок. Краем глаза заметив, что Баки стискивает пальцами край сиденья, Стив наклоняется и касается губами участка кожи чуть выше подъема стопы. Нога Баки чуть дергается, Стив довольно улыбается, целует вторую, прижимается щекой к лодыжке, сдвигает выше подвернутые тактические штаны, разминает мышцы, гладит колени.

– Стив… – Баки со стоном высвобождает ноги, но Стив подается вперед, настойчиво впивается в горячие соленые губы поцелуем, и Баки вовсе даже не против, он перебирает пальцами живой руки короткие волосы Стива, притягивает его на секунду ближе, выдыхает прерывисто, прежде чем окончательно потерять контроль. – Стив… камеру отключи.


End file.
